Skeelz Student Chronicles
by AzrielTheFox
Summary: The students bound within the Skeelz Academy walls are prone to getting into all sorts of mischievous situations. But they can have just as much fun on the outside, too. Adventure awaits them wherever they go!


"Stop fidgeting!" Dwan shoved the boy whose hair she was inspecting back into his chair. He grit his teeth reluctantly, eyes squeezed shut in irritation.

"Come on!" He whined, twitching and trying again to get up out of his seat. "Why do we have to do this _every_ week? The lanky brunette was pushed down into his seat once again by Dwan, who let out an audible sigh, clearly losing patience just as fast as the boy was.

"Logan, must we go over this again? You were bitten by a flea. A _radio-active flea._ Now headmaster Caelus gave permission for you to stay _if_ you were positive that any and all bugs you once had crawling on you were gone. That was the agreement, remember? Now, not even a week later we've had to hire a pest control company to gas all of the fleas out of the boys' dorms. And somehow, I suppose out of the goodness of his heart, Mr. Caelus still allowed you to stay…But on grounds that you're inspected for any more fleas on a weekly basis."

Logan grumbled, unable to combat the facts and slumped back in the chair, allowing the Skeelz academy nurse to pick through his hair. She parted the wavy brown mess quietly with a smirk on her face, content that Logan had finally hushed up. Things seemed to be turning around until across from Nurse Dwan and Logan the office door opened.

Wheeled in on long platform cart was a giant block of ice. To no surprise to Dwan—who saw odd occurences such as this one almost daily, as such accidents were not uncommon for the Skeelz academy students—the large mass of ice held within its contents a child. The boy in the ice block wore a purple and black colored uniform that was standard issue for anyone who attended Skeelz Academy. He had blonde hair that fell past his ears and seemed to spike out in various directions almost as if frozen in place like that, and had a small icicle stuck to the tip of his nose. He shivered vigorously but tried to smile. "Good m-m-moring Nurse D-Dwan." Praxie tried to greet her.

The two boys who'd pushed the ice sculpture that currently was Praxie into the room poked their heads around him to smile sheepishly at Dwan. Dwan rolled her eyes and couldn't help but think that they had something to do with Praxie's current predicament. One of the boys, the shorter of the two who had bright red hair and green eyes gave Dwan a small pout. "I'm absolutely appalled! How could you ever think we would do such a horrible thing to poor Praxie?"

Dwan raised one eyebrow. "I never said you had anything to do with it."

The ginger boy made an attempt to sulk. "But the look on your face gave it away! You think we did it."

The taller one, who was made of some thick blue liquid that bent and curved to create the physique of a human boy with ominous white glowing eyes and somehow teeth in his watery looking mouth just shrugged, small bubbles raising off of his shoulders and hovering in place just a few inches above him. "It was Drake's idea."

Dwan raised a furry brown eyebrow questioningly at the ginger boy. "Drake?"

Drake's jaw fell and he whipped his head around to face the snark who'd ratted him out. He took the moment to show his liquefied friend Wilheim with narrowed eyes that he'd be getting revenge, before composing himself once more. With great reluctance he turned back to nurse Dwan, clearing his throat. His expression was completely changed and he wore a poker face, possibly showing a feeling of innocence or purity. Or in the least, remorse. "I swear I didn't mean to get Praxie frozen."

Dwan didn't blink. "Uh-huh."

"Honest!" Drake exclaimed, his voice raising. "I could get him out, you know…Fire and all." He hinted a smile, like Praxie's pain was the perfect opportunity for him to try out his super soaker of fiery doom and destruction.

Praxie's eyes widened in fear and he tried shaking his head, only half successful due to the ice having froze partially around his neck. Praxie had only one arm, one shoulder, half his neck and his head free from the icy imprisonment. He looked pleadingly at nurse Dwan and wanted to cry but held back the tears frantically. The drops would probably freeze to his face if he did cry. And then what if they froze his eyes? Was that even possible? Could eyeballs even freeze? Praxie didn't want to find out.

But he let out a sigh of relief when Dwan shook her head. "As if I'd let you cause any more trouble. It's bad enough that Praxie is frozen. We don't need him burned as well. You boys need to get back to class."

Praxie was wheeled to the back of the room by Dwan, who parked him by what looked like a large blow dryer. She promised to return before writing out two passes back to class and distributed them to Wilheim and Drake as Logan watched from his chair. "Go straight back to class, boys. And don't cause trouble!" They nodded silently and Logan struggled to hold his laughter in. He looked like he might be mature, but in reality he was as juvenile as Drake. Of course, nothing got past Dwan. She turned her head and shot daggers with her eyes. "And I'll deal with you as soon as I tend to Praxie." That shut him up.

"Are you positive you don't want me to just warm him up a little? I mean I could-"

"Drake! Back. To. Class." And with that the boys had nothing more to say, and so they took the passes and slipped out of the nurse's office. Dwan returned to the back with Praxie, and Logan went back to pouting about having to be there.

Going back to class would have been much easier if Wilheim, Drake, and Praxie had actually _been_ in class to start with. Unfortunately, they had been fooling around by the edge of the Skeelz Academy property, just inside its stone walls. It was where they generally went to loaf around and skip class, and today hadn't been an exception.

_Except that they got Praxie frozen. That's the only exception._

Drake slipped out a low moan. "Dude, this blows! I don't want to go back to class."

"Well, me neither, but if we don't, Nurse Dwan will have our hides." Wilheim replied, equally displeased with the situation.

"Oh, like she needs anymore hides; that woman is so hairy! I mean, all that brown…er…fur, I guess. Has she ever heard of waxing?"

Wilheim let out a chuckle. "Clearly, she has not."

"By the way, why did you let me take the fall for that? I mean, what the hell, bro?" Drake gave Wilheim an accusing look, to which he responded with a shrug.

"Because I'm not going to take the blame for your stupid idea? Duh. Actually, I shouldn't have even listened the first time. Yeah, I'm made of liquid, but that doesn't mean I can liquefy other things. -TBC-


End file.
